


Sweet as Sugar, Cold as Ice, Hurt Me Once, I’ll Love You Twice

by Pertatertots



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gift, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pertatertots/pseuds/Pertatertots
Summary: An oc crossover featuring Kazumi Yokota and Alyse Meraki





	1. Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy~ I know I’m not the best at writing and stuff but it’s fun sooo~ also happy birthday rin my bestie~!!!

   It’s been a long while ever since  _ that  _ time. Kazumi looks down at his hands and balls them into fists, then touches the necklace around his neck subconsciously with one hand and places the other over his heart.

   Kazumi mindlessly wanders around without thought as he scans the area. He doesn’t know where he is, nor does he care. 

   The wind lightly brushes the leaves of the trees. He was in a forest. The forest they’d always go out to for her love of nature’s sake. Spotting a familiar spot, he approaches a certain tree, small yet sturdy and still in the process of flourishing. It was a miracle that it’s still thriving even after all this time. 

   He goes down to the little tree’s level and takes a hold of one of its branches that hung an extra piece of bark that he and Alyse had carved their initials into. Powerful feelings of nostalgia hit him. 

   She’d always be apologetic when they were here. Apologizing profusely, saying how he didn’t have to come for her sake. But he wanted to, so he’d reassure her with a kiss. 

   Kazumi let’s put a sigh and sits down, hugging his knees to his chest and closing his eyes. Memories burning painfully into his head. 

 

_    I failed to protect her.. _


	2. Promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

   “This is my fight. I won’t let you do it for me.” Alyse stands her ground. It was rare for her to use such a harsh tone. 

   He brushes it off, “But I can’t let you go into such danger! What man would I be letting his princess go into a war?”

   “But it's a war you mustn’t worry about. I can fight for myself. This is my home,” she fumes, slightly irritated. She was trying to protect him this time. Why can’t he see that?

   “You can’t always be the one fighting for me, I can fight!” Her tone was cold and sincere. _She_ was colder, different from how she usually is. Though it was understandable. It’s been rough for the both of them. 

   Kazumi tries to retaliate, but what she said was true, and he knows this. He’s seen her in action fighting side by side with her best friend on the battlefield. She’s stronger than she looks. Unpredictable even. 

   “.......” Still iffy, he looks intently at Alyse. 

   “Don’t make such a face.”

   “But I can’t let you..”

   Alyse averts her eyes from his and says inimically, “It’s better like this.. trust me.”

   “Don’t say that..” He starts tearing up, “What if I do lose you?”

   A moment of silence went by, scaring him. 

   “..You won’t,” She manages to say, softening, “It’ll all be fine in the end.”

   “Alyse..” Shameful tears fall from his face, surprising her. 

   “Ah.. I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—“

   Kazumi cuts her off with a tight embrace. He has always been the sweetest. He was always there for her, yet all she ever did was let him suffer. She can’t let that go on. 

   “Promise me. Promise me you’ll come back to me,” he utters. 

   “.. I promise..” She hugs him back, tearing up herself. The knife in her pocket untouched. She buries her face into her love’s chest, “I’ll come back to you.” 

   She wishes they could stay like this forever. She felt safe. Here. Like this. With him. 

   But it’s unsafe for him. 

   She looks up at Kazumi, who was still in tears. 

   “Hey..” Alyse wipes away his tears, “Don’t cry. Smile for me one more before I go, alright?”

   She gives him her usual bright smile. All he could do is smile back at her, uttering an “I love you.” 

   “I love you more.”

   Moments later, she’s on her Pegasus holding her spear. Alyse looks at Kazumi again and smiles, showing him her necklaces that matched his, a symbol of their future together. “I promise.” Her Pegasus neighs and spreads its wings trotting off before taking flight. 

 

~Around a year later~

 

   The faint familiar whinny of Alyse’s Pegasus can be heard from the skies. Ecstatic, he rushes out to the sound, happy upon seeing the creature. 

   To his utter dismay, however, as the Pegasus got closer, he saw Alley instead of his own beloved princess. She was an utter mess, sobbing uncontrollably. 

   She scrambled off the Pegasus once they land and stumbles over the Kazumi. “I’m so fucking sorry! I couldn’t do it, she didn’t—“

   “Where is she?! What happened?!”

   Without another word, Alley hands him Alyse’s spear, with its tip adorned with her necklace of promise. 

   Still flooded in tears, Alley whimpers, “She said she loves you..” 

   “I.. she’s not..she  _ can’t _ ..”

  “I’m sorry..” Alley utters. Kazumi stumbles back. Whether he was crying or not, he didn’t care. He fell to the ground and buries his face in his hands, shoulder shaking, heart thumping, mind numb. Alley approaches him and puts her hand on his shoulder, an attempt to comfort him, and tells him what happened through sobs. 

   In short, Alyse was sent by the The Majesty to assassinate him. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it so she sacrificed herself for him. 

   He was utterly speechless. All he could do was stay where he was, breaking apart.  

   If only he had been more stubborn with her.. He should’ve followed her somehow. Having her hate him was better than having her gone. This was all his fault. If he’d have known.. if he had been more observant. He was a failure. He couldn’t protect his beloved. What was he to do now?

   It went multiple ways. It hurt him to know he can’t see her anymore. No more laughs, hugs, kisses. No more  _ her.  _ It hurt him that she didn’t tell him what was going on. What she was going through. It hurt him to know he wasn’t strong enough for her. 

_    Alyse. You hurt me, darling.. but.. _

_    I still love you.  _

_    I’d give you a million sunsets if it meant spending one more second with you.  _

_    I will love you for a second time.  _


End file.
